Receipt of automated calls, also known as robocalls, is an increasing frustration for many phone users. Users can add their phone number to a national do-not-call registry, but many entities that conduct robocalls either don't consult the do-not-call registry or have found other ways around it. In many cases, robocallers hide their identity by spoofing the originating number to make it appear that a phone call is originating from another number, which may not even be associated with the entity making the call. For example, an entity will spoof their originating number to make it appear to a call recipient that a call is originating from a number that is local to the call recipient, regardless of where the call is actually originating from.